Halibel
Halibel rules with an iron fist and if any females get out of line she reprimands them, she is a good, aggressive, and dominant alpha female. Behind that she will show love to any wolf in the pack that needs it. She is a good mother and would protect her offspring with her life like any mother would. Oxbow Pack Halibel was born into the Oxbow Pack in April, 2008. She had two male litter-mates who went by Starrk and Barragan. Her mother was Quazi, the alpha female and founder of the Oxbow pack. Her father was Momo, also the founder and the alpha male who dominated over the only other male in the new founded pack, Appa Momo's brother. Halibel and her siblings made it out of the den and began growing in the pack. Gradually other pack members joined and by the end of 2009 they had a fairly stable population of pack members. Sadly in 2009 Momo got caught in a bad situation with a porquipine and go some pretty deep lacerations, he would have been fine if he had gotten the quills out but they were to deep and after a long amount of time he suffered from a very serious infection and died. Appa took over as the alpha male next to Quazi. The following mating season the alpha pair mated along with a subordinate female who mated with a rover, they produced a mixed litter of seven and suprisingly only one didnt make it. In 2010 the dominant pair mated again and pro duced a healthy litter but not long after the pups left the den, Quazi wandered off and was last seen. Subordinate, Beam took over for a short amount of time before she lost her status to another subordinate female named Areptesa. Areptesa and Appa mated and produced a litter of four but one didnt survive past den life. During this time Halibel remained a subordinate. In 2012 Halibel's litter-mate, Starrk overpowered Appa and forced him out of the pack. Starrk and Areptesa mated and produced a litter of three but only one male survived. Those two continued to mate and produce healthy litters to current day. Halibel left not long after the litter was born. Loner Halibel only remained on her own for a very short time, she was able to keep her weight at a steady place and managed to also keep a steady food supply by mainly just going after smaller animals. She was fast and agile enough to hunt hares and she actually got pretty good at it. She eventually came upon the splinter half of the Druids Pack. They had no alpha female so she was easily excepted. Druids Pack Halibel slowly gained the trust of the splinter half alpha male, Zeyphyr and they slowly bonded. She assumed the alpha female rank and took over next to Zeyphyr. When the pack rejoined in 2013 the alpha female of the other half had passed away but the alpha male had not. Zeyphyr and the other male, Flash battled it out and eventually Flash gave in and submitted making Zeyphyr the alpha male of the rejoined Druids Pack. Since there was no other female who posed dominantly, Halibel assumed the rank next to Zeyphyr. That winter they mated and produced Tide, Apollo and two other pups that didnt make it. Another female also mated with a rover and produced two pups. Halibel was threatned by this act by having issues with this female in the past. Halibel killed one of the pups but allowed the other to live. In 2014 Halibel gave birth to three other pups: Otatso, Arastra, and Muscat, all of them made it out of the den and continud to grow in the pack. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Druids Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Available Wolves